


Lost Boy

by kittenwriter



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love, some cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwriter/pseuds/kittenwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is finally out of high school and is moving his way into college. Sitting alone at the lunch table, Newt comes up and the two become friends. Whilst Thomas is struggling to deal with his roommate having sex with his ex-girlfriend, he is also slowly falling in love with Newt. Will Thomas finally put away his comics and will he finally be pulled out of his comfort zone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Who knew Peter Pan and the Lost boy could ever find their way to falling in love? On a normal day, somehow, Peter Pan came across the lonely boy and sat down next to him.  
“You seem lost, boy.” The blond-haired, British boy said.  
The lost boy immediately looked up from his chocolate milk and a poorly wrapped burrito. Why was he specifically drinking chocolate milk? Why was his burrito so poorly wrapped?  
“Maybe I just like sitting alone.” The lost boy replied, and this made Peter Pan smile.  
“Well, company might do you good.” The boy broke apart a bit of the untouched burrito. “I really hate the food they serve.” But even though he hated it, he still shoved the piece into his mouth.  
“What’s your name?” The lost boy said with curiosity.  
The blonde grinned.  
“I’m Peter Pan.”  
.  
Thomas brings the last box into his new dorm. New dorm, new college, new him. He already claimed his bed, which was on the left side of the room. His roommate, fortunately, had not arrived. Thomas started taking things out of boxes, piling things on his desk, shoving clothes into the empty dresser draws.  
“I have arrived!” The voice boomed probably all throughout the building. Thomas looked up from his place of arranging his comics and graphic novels.  
The boy who said this he had jet black hair, but was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. Thomas had never seen this boy before, but he must be a new student too.  
“Hey, I’m Thomas.” The brunet stood up straight, walking towards this boy. He held out his hand.  
Thomas took it as the boy said, “I’m Minho. I’m a greenie, as they call it, you are too?” Thomas nodded whilst shaking the boy’s – Minho’s, hand.  
“Great! And you already chose your bed.” Minho’s eyes went around the dorm room.  
“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind?” Thomas said, feeling nervous now. What if he wanted the left bed? Thomas should’ve waited until Minho got here before choosing.  
“Nah its fine.” Minho went out of the room and came back with two boxes, placing them on his bed. Thomas went back to arranging his things.  
.  
Finally, the dorm was completed. Comic posters (such as Peter Pan) were hung on his wall. Minho’s side was simple, with only textbooks on his desks and a few pillows on his bed.  
“We should head for lunch.” Minho put on his shoes. Thomas agreed, and they both left the room towards the lunch hall. Thomas grabbed his Peter pan graphic novel before leaving, for safety.  
The lunch room was packed – lines of people were going for sandwiches, cakes, and fruit. Thomas headed to the sandwich section where he grabbed a burrito and chocolate milk, turning around to look for Minho. He disappeared and Thomas couldn’t catch a glimpse of the boy. Eventually, he accepted Minho had left him, and headed for an empty table.  
It was peaceful sitting down alone with his chocolate milk and Peter pan novel. He opened it, starting to read it. It was a different version – it included a lost boy, whom Peter saves from being so lonely and lost.  
“You seem lost, boy.” An unusual voice came from above. The brunet looked up, and there he was, a smile-covered blonde boy. The brunet looked down at his book, then back up at the blonde.  
“Maybe I just like being alone.” Which was not true, however, Thomas loved having company, but he was different from everyone else.  
“Well, company might do you good.” The boy sat down next to Thomas, taking his burrito and tearing a bit of it off, shoving it into his mouth. Thomas didn’t seem fazed by it at all.  
“What’s your name?”  
The blonde grinned.  
“I’m Peter Pan.”  
This made the brunet laugh, a loud, soft laugh, which made the other boy laugh too. Soon the only noise was laughter. Uncontrollable laughter. Eight minutes later, the laughter stopped, and it was only harsh breathing.  
“My real name is Newt.” The blonde said.  
“I’m Thomas.” The other boy said. Newt was funny, and Thomas finally thought college would be different. That he would actually make friends and be happy. Or maybe it was a hoax, and later on, Newt wouldn’t show up in his world again.  
“I’d love to stay and talk, but I have to go. I had plans with a few friends. I may see you later if you’re going to the welcome party?” Newt started standing up, taking another piece of Thomas’ burrito.  
“Yeah I’ll be there.”  
Then, with that, Newt walked away, disappearing into the mist.


	2. Welcome party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say:
> 
> Thomas gets overly drunk. Teresa is introduced. Minho hooks up with the most unexpected person ever and Newt might have a foot fetish. (I'm kidding. He does not and will not ever have a foot fetish.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overly excited yesterday about finally being invited to archive of our own. So now I can't stop posting chapters, and I'm smiling about the eight kudos I got on the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you to the people who have taken the time to read the first chapter of my story, it really means a lot. I've got more to come, and hopefully I'll be posting some chapters at least three times a week, but I'm forgetful, so this will probably change.
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter two: "The Welcome party"

Welcome parties are held every year, they say.

Held for all the new people who come to the college, they say.

We call them Greenies.

Shanks.  
Ask their names and push them around for being new.

Because being new isn’t thrilling and it is not special, it is torture.  
.  
Thomas had sped back up to his dorm and thrown on the best clothes he had – a white button up and some jeans. His hair was a mess, so he combed it to tame it a little bit. Thomas thought, was Minho going to this ‘welcome’ party? He should be.

Thomas decided whether or not to bring his novel or not, he ended up deciding not. Who brings a novel to a party? Thomas rarely went to parties when he was in high school, only once or twice did his friends drag him along to some birthday party. 

Once Thomas had slipped on his shoes, he was out the door and heading to where the party was located, which was at the end of the campus. You could tell since it had a big “WELCOME GREENIES!” Sign and blaring music which you could hear from New York.

Students were hanging outside and heading inside, Thomas didn’t know where to begin. He should just go back to his dorm and read…  
“Thomas?”

The darkness concealed the person, the girl, but eventually he could see her bright and clear. The brunet who had broken his heart. He had clearly remembered it – the day he left high school was the day he left her, and the day his heart was finally freed from her grip. 

“Brenda? What are you doing here?” Thomas was surprised considering Brenda didn’t even want to go to this college as much as Thomas did. Her desires were different from his. “I go here. I had a change of mind, and realised this was the best college for me.” As he saw her in the brighter light, he saw her hair was shorter. (It always had been short, but it used to be to her shoulders, now it’s a pixie cut.)

“You wanted to get into Yale.” Thomas replied, sticking his hands into his pockets. Brenda used to always pester Thomas about getting into Yale. All the paper work and the jobs she took just to get the money for it, where did it all go?

“I did, but now I don’t. I like it here.” Brenda smiled the brilliant, sweet smile that always drew Thomas into her lies and manipulation.

“Tom!” An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and as Thomas turned his head, it was the boy who he shared a dorm with. Minho. “Hey Minho.” Thomas says.  
“Who is this sexy lady?” Minho stared at Brenda, Thomas nearly barfed all over Minho’s dark blue shirt.

“I’m Brenda. Thomas and I used to go to school together.” And dated. And hurt his heart. Hard.

“Cool. Can I buy you a drink?” Brenda nodded, and Minho bumped Thomas’ shoulder before heading off into the party. Then Thomas was alone again with no one to talk to. Eventually, he gathered up the courage to head inside the mysterious, blaring party. 

The music was even louder inside. People were talking, and Thomas didn’t know how they could hear anything. Pushing through the bound of people, Thomas headed for the open bar, and sat down to get a drink.

“You alone too?” He whipped his head around to the girl sitting next to him. 

“Yeah.” The bartender served his drink and Thomas took a gulp out of it. Usually, he never drank, when he did, he could never remember a thing the next morning. Also, he always got the worst of headaches, but usually when he went to a party with his friends, he was put on sober duty. But his dorm roommate just hooked up with his ex-girlfriend and Thomas didn’t know how to feel about such a weird situation. “Well, I can keep you company. I’m Teresa, by the way.” Teresa had a martini in her hand, sipping at it occasionally. “I’m Thomas.”

“Nice name.” Teresa giggled. This made Thomas laugh. They sipped their drinks and spoke about many things until Thomas was on his fifth drink and didn’t know what was happening.   
.  
“Lost boy, what are you doing out here at three in the morning, drunk off your head?” The sweet voice…

“Peter Pan, we all have problems we want to forget for a little while.” Thomas crumpled to the ground.

“This is not a good way to do it. Come on, I’ll get you back to your dorm.” Newt hooked an arm around Thomas’ and one arm around his waist, dragging him up onto his feet. Thomas’ arm was around his shoulder, and they started walking to the dorm building.

“I’m not that-t tired..” Thomas groaned.

“Yes you are. You need sleep.” Thankfully, the dorm building was close, and they were getting into the elevator and stopping outside the dorm room. “Where are your keys?” The blonde asked.

“I dunno.” Thomas said groggily. Newt then felt Thomas’ pockets, and Thomas chuckled, “Feeling me up are you?” Newt just smirked, and pulled out the key and unlocked the dorm door. The dorm was free of people, and Newt kicked the door shut behind him.

Thomas collapsed on his warm bed. The blonde started slipping off Thomas’ shoes.

“Peter Pan..I didn’t know you had a foot fetish.” This made Newt chuckle quietly.  
“Do you, lost boy?” Newt replied.

“No.” Newt pulled the covers down and put them over Thomas, laying him down carefully.

Thomas’ hands slipped into Newt’s hair unexpectedly. “Soft..” Then Thomas fell into a deep, quiet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback, so be sure to provide it if you wish.  
> Telling me about the things I should improve on always help my writing and I appreciate it.
> 
> Love,  
> kittenwriter


	3. I'm a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt explains the horrendous deeds from the night before. Thomas' cheeks go red. What will happen next?

“I can’t believe you saw me drunk. I’m a fool.” The lost boy said.

“It was pretty funny.” Newt said, eating more of his sandwich. Thomas sighed. 

“I’m glad you don’t have a foot fetish.” Thomas chuckled.

“I’m glad you don’t have one, either.”  
.  
Thomas woke up with the most killer headache. It wasn’t that killer, but it hurt. His head was pumping like crazy. Fiddling around, he pulled a water bottle out of his backpack, opening it and drinking half of the bottle. The night was a blur, from speaking with Teresa, to seeing a bit of Newt. He was a fool. 

The room was empty too, which means Minho must have slept with Brenda. Fantastic. Thomas slowly got out of the bed, making his bed and then going to pick out some decent clothes, as his was stained with weird sweat marks and his pants felt incredibly tight. Thank god it was Sunday.

The door opened loudly, then shutting again. “Hey Tom!” Minho said incredibly cheerfully. His clothes and hair was a mess. “Hey.” Thomas said, a gloomy sort of sound in his voice. 

“It’s already 12pm?” Minho was checking his phone. 12PM?

“What? Seriously? I have a meeting with a teacher at 1:30!” Thomas had completely forgot, and grabbed his clothes, heading into their conjoined bathroom.   
After Thomas showered and changed, Thomas headed out the door to the teacher-student meeting session. Teachers were at tables and students were talking and hanging around. 

Thomas spoke with about four teachers who will be teaching his classes until he got hungry, then he headed to the lunch room. This time, he got some pasta and a drink of water to help with his headache. He sat down at his usual table, taking the top off his pasta bowl and digging into it.

“Look who it is, its lost boy.” The British voice that is extremely familiar now lands next to him. Thomas feels nervous about what happened last night. “And it’s Peter Pan, joining me.” Newt placed his sandwich and chocolate milk down on the table. 

“I had to see you. Last night was interesting.” Thomas looked at the boy who was grinning madly. 

“I remember a bit of it. I said some stupid stuff, didn’t I?” Thomas shoved some pasta into his mouth.

“Yeah, you did. It was funny stupid stuff.” Newt unwrapped his sandwiches, taking out one and biting into it. “When I was taking off your shoes you thought I had a foot fetish.” 

“You took off my shoes?” Thomas remembered waking up without shoes. 

“Well, yeah.” Newt said, shrugging. 

“Well..” “I can’t believe you saw me drunk. I’m a fool.” The lost boy said.

“It was pretty funny.” Newt said, eating more of his sandwich. Thomas sighed.

“I’m glad you don’t have a foot fetish.” Thomas chuckled.

“I’m glad you don’t have one, either.” 

They both chuckled.

“You should come with me, I could show you around the campus.” Newt finished his sandwich.

“Alright, let’s go.” Thomas said, finishing his food and drink before they both headed off for an interesting adventure.  
.  
“And this is the library.” Newt said, stopping outside it, where people were barely rushing in and out. “It’s huge.” Thomas looked at it with wide eyes, as it probably was about five stories tall.

“Yeah, well, this is a college.” Newt chuckled. 

“Of course.” Thomas sat down on the steps, a little bit tired from all the walking they had done around the campus. “So, why did you want to come here? For college?” Newt asked, sitting down next to the lost boy.

“My dad chose it. He wants be to be a scientist, and this is the place my dad went to.” Thomas laughed dryly. “Why did you?” 

Newt shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know. More like, he couldn’t damn remember. “I think I just found it interesting and different. It isn’t as popular as Yale and Harvard.” Newt said.

“They aren’t popular, they’re just really good schools.” Newt nodded in agreement with Thomas.

“We should head back. I’m supposed to be heading out at 6:30.” Newt checked his watch, he had about an hour and a half. “Yeah, let’s go.” They both got up and headed back, Thomas feeling oddly hurt that Newt had other plans, but he assumed it was just because he felt lonely. He always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this episode.
> 
> Love,  
> kittenwriter


	4. I'm not that interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally starts to get feelings for Peter Pan, but will Newt feel the same?

“You’re interesting, Thomas.” Newt said hesitantly.

“I’m really not.” Thomas replied, looking at Newt, his eyes traced over his collarbone, and Thomas felt this spark of attraction for the blonde boy.

“You are to me.” And then Thomas knew,

People can still make you fall in love with just simple words. And Thomas couldn’t stop this fall.  
.  
Thomas walked back into his dorm, and Minho was still here, surprisingly with Brenda. Thomas wasn’t sure how this would go down. “Oh, hey.” Minho said as he heard Thomas shut the door. “Hey..” Thomas said, sitting down on his bed.

“Hi Thomas.” Brenda smiled at him, Thomas sort of smiled back, but not really. He didn’t want to be in the same room as them. “How was last night?” Thomas asked, mentally slapping himself for asking such a question. “Great.” Brenda gave a little wink to Minho, and Thomas mentally barfed. Or he may just barf physically. 

“I’m just going to go to the library. I’ll be back later.” Thomas picked up his laptop and headed out the door again, but stopping just before it to hear Minho speak. “Alright. Take as long as you like.” Then Thomas headed out the door and shut it forcefully behind him, walking to the library. 

Thomas spent hours there, until it was late and he was told to leave. He headed outside and just walked around the campus for a little while.  
“Thomas?” The voice of the only person who has really taken any notice in him. Newt.

“You just popped out of nowhere!” Thomas said, turning around to face the blonde boy, who he couldn’t really see in the dark light, other than his slim figure.   
“Well, I am Peter Pan, lost boy.” Thomas walked closer to him. “Why are you out so late?”

“It’s a long story but basically my roommate fucked my ex-girlfriend and I think they are doing it again in my dorm.” Thomas waited for a response when suddenly, Newt laughed. Thomas laughed too. 

“Amazing. That’s amazing. You’re roommate is a shank, did you know?” Newt breathed out, holding his stomach lightly, and he sat down on the ground. Thomas agreed, Minho was a shank, whatever that meant.

“You’re interesting, Thomas.” Newt said hesitantly. 

“I’m really not.” Thomas replied, looking at Newt, his eyes traced over his collarbone, and Thomas felt a spark of attraction for the blonde boy.

“You are to me.” And then Thomas knew,

People can still make you fall in love with just simple words. And Thomas couldn’t stop this fall.

“Where did you go earlier, anyway?” Thomas asked, the question running through his mind for hours.

“I have other friends, so I went to dinner with them. It was a double date sort of thing.” Newt chuckled. Thomas’ heart fell.

“Oh? So, you are dating someone?” 

“Oh, no no. My friend hooked me up with him, he wasn’t right for me, anyway.” So he does like boys. “I should probably get you back to your dorm now. You have classes tomorrow.” Newt said, standing up and holding out his hand for Thomas to take. Thomas took it.

“I don’t have class until 8.” Thomas said before they walked back to the dorms.

Newt said a gracious goodbye, brushing his hand over Thomas’ shoulder just long enough to make Thomas think about it all night and day. 

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love feedback, so be sure to always provide it if I am doing something wrong, or if there is a spelling mistake that you see!
> 
> Love,  
> kittenwriter


	5. My roommate fucked my ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa, Minho and Thomas start their everlasting friendship.

Falling in love is something Thomas was bad at,

As he fell in love too fast, 

And in the end,

His heart is broken.  
.  
Two classes done at one in the afternoon. Thomas finished off his work before packing up and shoving his books into his bag. “Thomas?” A voice said as Thomas slung his bag over his shoulder. He saw a familiar face, a girl from a party he went to four days ago. Teresa.

“Oh, hi, Teresa.” He said, giving her a friendly fire. She looked different from the party, hair up in a bun, less-dressy looking. “I didn’t even know you were in this class.” Teresa tugged at her backpack strap. 

“Well, here I am.” Thomas chuckled a bit.

“So, you did get pretty drunk on Saturday..and that guy just took you out. Do you know him?” Teresa asked, a bit of curiosity, a bit of uncertainty.  
“Yeah I do.” Thomas thought of Newt. He must be in class, or something..

“Oh, good. Do you want to grab a coffee with me?” Thomas nodded, and they both headed off to a small coffee shop not too far from the campus. Teresa said she goes there all the time now. She found it on Friday, the day she came to campus.

Thomas bought a medium coffee and Teresa got a small cappuccino. They both sat down and spoke about everything and anything.

“My roommate fucked my ex.” 

“My roommate takes drugs at night.” 

“Wow.”

“Crazy, isn’t it?”

They both laughed.

“She stashes weed in her panty drawer.”

“He stashes condoms in my underwear drawer.”

More laughter.  
“Tom!” Oh here we go.

Minho walked over to the brunets, sitting down at the last empty seat. “I’m Tom’s roommate.” He said to Teresa, who looked like she was trying to hold in laughter.  
“I hear you stash condoms in Thomas’ underwear drawer?” Minho perked an eyebrow, looking at Thomas. “Yeah. For Thomas.” Minho said, and they all laughed. 

“And you fucked his ex.” 

“Brenda is your ex?” Minho continued looking at Thomas. 

“Yes. But I don’t care if you fuck her.” Thomas chuckled, but Minho didn’t chuckle with him.

“Okay. I’m not going to anymore, anyway, she’s a bitch. Using me to get to you.” Minho placed his coffee on the table, but picking it up again to take another sip.

“She used you? To get to me?” Teresa let out a small giggle, whilst Thomas was really shocked. 

“Yeah. She said so herself, after I told her I liked her.” Minho didn’t sound that angry, just kind of sad. Thomas knew how he felt, as he too, had been played by the vicious Brenda.  
“What an actual whore. Want me to beat her up? Slap her silly?” Teresa finally butted in, and Minho and I laughed.

This was the start of one beautiful, ever-lasting friendship.  
.  
“Please! You are not restudying Shakespeare, for the love of God.” Minho yelled, everyone looked around, and Teresa mindlessly laughed. Thomas looked around, but if his friends didn’t care, why should he?

“Yes! I need to know everything.” Teresa said. Thomas continued looking around, and spotted one, staring, smiling blonde. Peter Pan. He seemed to be with another boy; a tall one, with dark brown hair, with a precise walk. And Peter Pan and Lost boy’s eyes met. It was like all hope was gone. 

But instead of stopping, Newt walked up to the three of them. “Thomas!” Thomas smiled at the blonde, but he wasn’t very happy, a stash of jealousy sitting inside of him. He didn’t know why he felt this way; it wasn’t like Newt wasn’t allowed to hang out with other people. What if he was more interested in that boy than Thomas? 

“Hey, Newt.” Thomas said. “Minho, Teresa, this is my friend, Newt.” He explained, and Teresa said a faint, ‘nice to meet you.’

“This is my friend, Alby.” There were now faint hi’s and hello’s, but after a while it stopped. 

“So, Thomas, are you coming to my party on Friday night?” 

“What party? I’ll go!” Minho said. 

“What party?” Thomas repeated from Minho.

“My party. I didn’t throw one last year, so this year, I am. Everyone’s going.” Newt shoved his hand into his pocket, rummaging it around before pulling out a piece of paper, with writing, and handing it to Thomas. “I hope you’ll be there.” Newt gave Thomas a small wink, before Newt said bye, and walked off with Alby.

“Well…”

“That was weird.” Teresa said.

“I’m going to that party!” Minho took the paper from Thomas’ hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Providing feedback is always good!
> 
> Love,  
> kittenwriter


	6. Newt's party of the year - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's holding a party of the year and Thomas is finally noticing his feelings.  
> What will happen?

“I didn’t think you would come, Lost boy.” Newt said, he was holding a red plastic cup in his hand.

“Of course I would.” Why wouldn’t he? He couldn’t ignore the thoughts and the feelings forever. He just had to own up to it, he liked Newt. Not just as a friend – but something more. 

“Would you like a drink?” The blonde asked, and Thomas nodded, because that was the only thing he could do.   
.  
It was Thursday morning, and Thomas had already finished one class of the day. Now, he was sitting on top of his bed, with the fan blaring cold air into the room. Minho was on the desk chair, doing work on his laptop. “Has Brenda sent you a billion text messages yet?” Minho asked, shutting his laptop.

“Nope, I blocked her number ages ago.” When Thomas and Brenda first broke up, Brenda would send Thomas a billion text messages, saying that she was sorry and that she still loves him. Eventually, he was over it, so he blocked her number.

“Good idea because she has sent me a billion.” Minho grabbed his phone, punching his thumbs onto it. “It happens. Let me guess, I love you, I’m sorry, I wasn’t using Thomas?”  
“Yep. All three.” 

Thomas laughed. Brenda was still playing guys, and he had a feeling she would cause a lot of shit between him and his friends. “Want to go get some food?” Minho asked, and Thomas said yes. 

They ended up going to get pizza, because the pizza place had nice air conditioning, and good pizza. They ordered pepperoni and cheese, but didn’t eat it all themselves, they ended up inviting Teresa, who gladly agreed to come. Teresa was different; she wasn’t too sweet, which was good, because Thomas was sick of being friends with people who were a little too nice. She was aggressive at times, and ate five pieces of pizza.

“Are you coming to the party, Reese?” Minho asked, which made Thomas laugh, and Teresa scowl. 

“Reese, really?” She rolled her eyes in disgust.

“What else? Tease, Teresaresa?” Minho said.

“Tessa.” Thomas spoke up. Teresa looked at him and smiled a bit, which was new.  
“I like it. Go with Tessa.” So they did. Tessa, Tessa, Tessa.

“I’m coming to the party. And no getting drunk off your head Thomas.” 

He would like to see Newt sober, this time.  
.  
Thomas had three classes on Friday. They went slow, most likely because Thomas was dying to see Newt again. Thomas picked up a sandwich from the Lunch room and headed to the library for a little afternoon study before he went back to the dorms. Surprisingly, he noticed the blonde boy sitting on a mostly cluttered desk in the library, on his laptop. It wasn’t much for Newt to notice him as well. 

He walked over and sat down on the empty chair, opposite the blonde. “Peter Pan.” Thomas said, Newt smiled at him and a different kind of feeling rushed through Thomas. Something was getting different each time he spoke to Newt.

“Lost boy, what brings you to the library, five hours before my party?” 

“What brings you here five hours before your party?” Thomas said back, looking over all the notes and books lying on the table. He opened up his sandwich box.  
“I had work that was due on Monday.” Newt started packing up the stuff on his desk; like notebooks, shoving pens back in his pencil case. “I was coming to study. Guess not now though.” 

“Oh, don’t let me stop you, Tommy. I’m on my way out.” Thomas’ eyebrows went up at the name. Tommy? Am I that young to him? “”Don’t be so surprised by the name. I was thinking about what to give you as a nickname, other than Lost boy, and Tommy was the winner.” 

“What about Tom?” 

“Too bland. Everybody probably uses it.” 

“What if my mum called me that?”

“Does she?”

“No.”

“Then it isn’t a big deal.” Newt chuckled, piling his books on top of each other.   
Newt leaned forward, taking one sandwich out of Thomas’ sandwich box. 

“Thank you, Tommy.” He said, taking a bite of the sandwich.   
“You owe me a burrito and a sandwich.” Thomas said, raising an eyebrow. After Newt finished the sandwich, he shut his laptop and put it into his bag, putting all his books into his hands. 

“Sure. I’ll see you at my party tonight, Lost boy.” Newt gave Thomas a small wink before leaving the library.  
.  
A knock came from the dorm door. Thomas, after fixing his shirt, went and opened it, revealing a Teresa. “Ooh fancy.” She said, eyeing Thomas’ clothes. He wasn’t being that fancy, it was just a casual shirt and some jeans. 

Teresa was wearing (nearly) the same outfit she wore on the welcome party. It was a short black dress, but it had sequins up the sides. 

“We ready to go?” Minho said from behind Thomas, and together they went to the party, you could hear the music from ages away. College parties seem to be all similar; blaring music. Plenty of people were already there, and the three of them got there when the party was supposed to start. 

“Oh look who it is.” Minho looked over, so did Thomas, and a smiling Brenda was walking towards them. 

“Tom! Minho! Hey.” She said, Thomas looked at Teresa, who was glaring at her. Brenda looked over at Teresa, and her smile fell. “Who is this? Another chick to bang?” Brenda said.

“Excuse me? Who the fuck is this bitch?” Teresa looked like she was ready to pounce on Brenda, but Thomas and Minho weren’t letting that happen. They just pulled Teresa into the party, without taking another glance at Brenda.


	7. Newt's party of the year - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Newt's party.
> 
> Have fun! Don't get too drunk!

The party was packed with people, the music was extremely loud, and Thomas’ hands left Teresa’s arm. It made Thomas sweat a little bit too, as it was hot, and it tended to get hotter in the night than the day. “Want to get some drinks?” Teresa said, and before Thomas could reply, she was heading towards the bar. It had sparkling lights shooting out of it.

A hand touched his shoulder, and the Lost boy turned around, expecting to see Brenda, but he saw Newt. 

“I didn’t think you would come, Lost boy.” Newt said, he was holding a red plastic cup in his hand.

“Of course I would.” Why wouldn’t he? He couldn’t ignore the thoughts and the feelings forever. He just had to own up to it, he liked Newt. Not just as a friend – but something more. 

“Would you like a drink?” The blond asked, and Thomas nodded, because that was the only thing he could do. 

Newt led him to the bar, and saw Teresa and Minho talking. He decided to not say anything to them, and Newt grabbed him a drink, in another red plastic cup. Thomas didn’t think, he just took a huge gulp of it. 

“Don’t get too drunk, last time I had to drag you to your dorm.” Newt said, and they both chuckled. That day seemed like forever ago. Thomas belonged here, with Newt. 

“That won’t happen again. I’m sober.” Thomas put his drink down. Newt sat down on one of the stools, pulling Thomas onto the one opposite it.

Thomas was sweating like crazy, being here with Newt. He didn’t know why he felt that way. Maybe he will never know. He isn’t gay, or at least he didn’t think so, until now.

“You okay?” Newt’s voiced stopped Thomas’ annoying thoughts.

“Yeah, fine.” 

“You know, this party is good and all, but I’d rather just talk to you.” Newt grabbed Thomas’ drink, which Thomas wouldn’t drink again, and took a gulp of it.

“Oh.” Thomas said. It was flattering to hear someone say that for the first time. 

“You’re really interesting, Thomas. Even if you don’t believe it.” Thomas didn’t believe he was interesting. But now hearing Newt say he was, it made him want to believe it.  
“Thanks, Newt.”  
“Peter Pan.”  
“Thanks, Peter Pan.” Thomas smiled, and so did Newt.  
.  
The night was dragging on, and Newt stopped drinking after his fourth drink. Thomas dragged Newt onto the dance floor, and together they danced to the blaring music. Teresa found Thomas with Newt, and started dancing with them, and it was all fun. Thomas was actually having a good time, and not being cooped up on a Friday night in his room with his comics, but out, with his friends.

After twenty minutes of full out dancing, the three of them sat down at a small table, and Teresa brought Thomas and Newt drinks. She got Thomas a coca cola. It was cold, and Thomas was relieved when he drank it.

“This party is great. Probably best-party of the year!” Teresa yelled over the music. Newt smirked, and looked at Thomas, before gulping down his fifth drink. “Thanks.” Newt said. Thomas looked around. “Where is Minho?”

“I dunno. I lost him when I went to dance with you guys.” Teresa looked around, too, but no sign of Minho was around. 

“I’m going to go looking for him. Stay here.” Thomas stood up and left the drunk Newt and Teresa, moving his way through the crowd to the bar where Thomas last saw Minho. The black hair and red shirt stood out, and there he was, talking to Brenda. He had a scowl on his face, which indicated he was uncomfortable or angry.

“Minho!” Thomas yelled through the blaring noise, and placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder.

“Oh, hey Tom.” He yelled back, and Brenda looked at Thomas. Minho must be drunk – but Brenda isn’t. “What are you doing, Brenda?” He asked.

“I’m having a friendly chat with Minho, Thomas. I’ve called him and left voicemails. I’m just wondering why he won’t message me back.”

“He blocked you, Brenda. Let’s go Minho, and Brenda, he knows you used him to get to me, so whether he is sober or not, he still wouldn’t want to talk to you.” Thomas dragged Minho by his arm off the stool, and hauled him through the crowd towards the table Newt and Teresa were sitting at.

It’s horrifying what can happen in the span of ten minutes. Anything can happen. But this was not what Thomas was expecting. Teresa, leaning over the table, locking lips with the one and only blond boy Thomas was interested in. It felt like his heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces – and it hurt. It was pain, blaring inside of him. 

Brenda cheating on Thomas seemed to be one of the worst things Thomas had ever experienced, but it wasn’t, this was.

Thomas told Minho to go sit down, and pushed through the crowd, out of the sweaty party, to his dorm where he curled up in his bed and slept.


	8. Heart-broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit late - I've been without a laptop for a while. But, finally, I can start updating again!
> 
> Thank you for all the views and comments!
> 
> xox kittenwriter

“What are you doing, looking so sad?” The presence of the Newt made Thomas shiver. He was falling even deeper.

“Do I look sad?” Thomas asked.

“Yes, really sad, like heart-broken sad.”

“How do you know what heart-broken sad looks like?” Thomas looked at Newt.

“When you are heart-broken sad, you look numb. Like you don’t feel a thing.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.” Thomas chuckled.  
.  
Saturday mornings are great. You get to sleep in, in this instance, until 12pm. When Thomas woke up, he felt like shit. But he got up, and showered, and threw on some clean clothes. He also took his dirty clothes to the college laundry, then went to get lunch. 

He didn’t bump into Newt, nor Teresa when he went to get lunch. He did however bump into Minho, who looked awful.

“I have a headache. And I’m mad. I have to meet with a teacher today.” Minho said, getting a coffee and a sandwich. Thomas got some noodles and a water.

“And now you know, never drink when you have to meet with a teacher the next day.” 

“Never again.” Thomas chuckled, and they both went their separate ways, as Minho wanted to eat in the dorm. Thomas ended up sitting outside and eating, and the memories of the night before hit him like a fast truck. Teresa – locking lips with Newt. How could Thomas not have realised he was gay until now? It was finally coming to Thomas, he liked boys. Especially Newt.

Thomas was in love with Newt. He fell, so hard, and he was still falling. 

“What are you doing, looking so sad?” The presence of the Newt made Thomas shiver. He was falling even deeper.

“Do I look sad?” Thomas asked.

“Yes, really sad, like heart-broken sad.”

“How do you know what heart-broken sad looks like?” Thomas looked at Newt.

“When you are heart-broken sad, you look numb. Like you don’t feel a thing.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.” Thomas chuckled.

Newt fell quiet for a moment, and Thomas finally opened his noodles, curling them up with his spoon. “What happened last night?” Newt asked.

Thomas took some noodles into his mouth.

“You got drunk. So did Teresa. And Minho. You kissed Teresa.” Newt sighed. Newt looked at Thomas with intent eyes – staring into Thomas’ soul.

“I’m gay, Thomas. Fully gay. I don’t like girls.” Thomas knew that now – but why would Teresa kiss him? “Okay, yeah.” Thomas said, eating more of his sloppy noodles, which kind of make him feel sick now. 

“Thomas. Look at me.” Newt’s voice was soft and quiet, but when Thomas refused to face Peter Pan, Newt gripped   
Thomas’ chin with his index finger and thumb, turning his head around to face the blonde. Their faces were inches apart; Newt’s lips barely brushing over Thomas’ lips. Thomas’ heart was racing extremely fast, and his palms were sweaty, not just from the undeniable heat.

Their lips touched for just a second. That second seemed to be the longest second ever, but it went incredibly quick, and Newt’s lips were soft and a little bit wet from the recent lip-licking. 

Newt didn’t have time to move back before Thomas forcefully shoved his noddles onto the ground, pressing his lips to Newt’s again. He was on fire; and this blaring feeling inside of Thomas just wanted to jump out. Newt didn’t pull back, however, he moved his lips along with Thomas’, sinking into him like soap. 

Eventually Thomas pulled away to pick up his noodle box from the ground. He didn’t really have anything to say, so he didn’t say anything, just got up and threw the box into the bin and sat back down.

“I’ve got to go Thomas. Can I visit your dorm tonight so we can talk properly?” Newt was looking at Thomas, but Thomas was not looking at him. “Okay.”

After Newt left, Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. He craved more, to touch Newt and be with him. But how long will it be until Newt hurts Thomas?


	9. The second kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at updating.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, though!

“Thomas, half the guys I have dated barely knew anything about me. I don’t want you to be one of them.” Newt said, looking at Thomas. 

“I want to know everything about you.”   
.

Three days had passed and Thomas hadn’t heard from Newt. Thomas tried to call the night Newt was supposed to be meeting him at his dorm, but his calls were denied or unanswered. Eventually, to not be like Brenda, he stopped trying to call and text. 

Thomas was now in the library with Minho and Teresa, coffee cups and their laptops in front of them. Thomas had been given his first essay earlier that day, and Teresa and Minho had been given their first essays on Friday. 

“Have you seen Newt lately, Thomas?” Teresa had her coffee cup in her hand, gently setting it down next to her laptop. 

“Uh – no, I haven’t seen him since the party. Why?” Thomas replied, taking off the top of his cup, taking a spoon and taking spoonfuls of the leftover coffee foam. 

“Just wondering.” Teresa continued on typing into her laptop, and so did Thomas, pushing the conversation out of his head. Thomas has been checking his phone all day and looking in all directions when walking, but still no sign of Newt, and no reply from him. So, Thomas gave up, and when Newt wanted to show his face, he would.

Silence went on for another five minutes. “I’m sick of work. Let’s go get mcdonalds.” Minho forcefully shut his laptop. “Yeah, let’s go.” Thomas got up and closed his laptop, taking all his papers with him.

Before going to mcdonalds they all headed up to the dorms, putting their stuff away in their rooms. 

When Thomas was in his dorm, packing away his stuff his phone vibrated in his pocket, and thinking it was another text from his dad he didn’t look at it until he was out of his dorm and in mcdonalds with Teresa and Minho. 

It was Newt.

Newt  
I’m sorry for not meeting you. I’m coming to your dorm tonight and we can talk.

Taking a deep breath, he didn’t reply, and slid his phone back into his pocket.  
.

Teresa told Minho and Thomas she was going back to her dorm, and Minho said he was going to hang out with a friend, since he was doing a project with them for class. Thomas headed back to the dorms since he had nothing better to do, and he supposed he should wait for Newt.

When he got into his dorm, the room was a mess. Thomas didn’t notice it before; but he rarely noticed anything in the mornings. He usually got up, got dressed, and headed out, not even giving two glances at the room.

Thomas started cleaning it up, putting clothes away, comic books back onto the bookshelf, and making both his and Minho’s beds. 

In only twenty minutes was it spotless again, the only thing left was his graphic novel of Peter Pan, his prized possession. Picking it up lightly, he remembered it was a present from his parents, and he had wanted it for so long. Now it was just a distant memory.

.

A knock on the dorm door made Thomas snap out of his overgrowing thoughts. He got up and opened the door, revealing a messy haired, tired and anxious Newt. Thomas sighed, letting the blonde boy in with no words given. He shut the door afterwards.

“Hi.” Thomas said first, and Newt sat down on Thomas’ bed.

“Hey.” Newt replied, patting the space next to him on the bed, which Thomas gladly sat upon. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come last time. I needed to think..about it all.” Newt looked at the brunet, but Thomas looked away. He didn’t know what to say.

“But I can talk now.” Newt said.

“I’m…really new to this. I don’t even know why I’m finding out I’m gay now. How will I tell my parents?” Thomas hadn’t exactly thought about telling his parents, but he’d have to at some point, right? 

“It takes time, sexuality is fluid. And don’t worry about that.” Newt placed a comforting hand on top of Thomas’ and Thomas then looked at Newt. He wasn’t so mad at him whilst looking into his eyes.

“Okay.” Thomas cautiously nodded, taking a few calm breaths but that all stopped when Newt’s lips quickly pressed onto Thomas’. It felt more real now, realer than it was the last time. Thomas seemed to melt into Newt so easily. His arms settled onto Newt’s hips, tugging the blonde closer to him. Their lips moved together in rhythm; and Thomas loved it, and he knew Newt did too. 

That was until the door of the dorm suddenly opened, and in walked a Teresa and Minho, milkshakes in hand, two in Teresa’s. The boys’ lips immediately parted, and Thomas nervously swallowed. 

“Hey, guys.” Newt smiled along with that, and Teresa just stared at them both awkwardly, whilst Minho sipped on his milkshake. Thomas never told them about his feelings, ever. It didn't seem important, and, it'd probably make him look weak. 

But now they knew. And it felt good to see Teresa's smile fall like that.


End file.
